Basilic
by Seldin
Summary: Temari culpabilisait terriblement. Elle était l'une des filles les plus ingrates ayant jamais existé, elle en était sûre.


Temari culpabilisait terriblement. Elle était l'une des filles les plus ingrates ayant jamais existé, elle en était sûre.

Elle en était là dans sa cogitation, assise sur le toit-terrasse de sa chambre sous le regard bienveillant des étoiles. La jeune femme resserra un peu plus l'épaisse couverture dans laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée. Elle venait toujours ici quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir, elle trouvait l'air froid stimulant.

A la veille de l'enterrement de son père, Temari était prise entre deux feux. Le premier, celui de la peine, même si son père ne lui avait jamais montré beaucoup d'affection, elle s'embourbait son devoir de piété filiale. Elle devait la vie à son père, comment pouvait elle ne pas être effondrée ?

La jeune kunoichi se souvenait de ces longues sessions d'entraînement qu'il lui faisait subir. Des heures entières sous un soleil de plomb par cinquante degrés sans aucune pause... Des moments très difficiles et humiliants. Mais c'était aussi grâce à eux qu'elle avait une endurance et une résistance hors du commun... Les mauvais traitements que son père lui avait fait subir -coups, insultes, menaces- avaient un seul et unique objectif : la rendre plus forte. Elle ne parvenait pas à le blâmer pour ses actions.

L'autre, celui du soulagement. Jamais elle n'aurait un jour imaginé qu'elle se sentirai si légère à la mort de son père, son dernier parent proche si l'on excluait ses frères. Elle essayait de trouver la réponse à ce sentiment. Mais cette réponse, comme toutes les réponses est multiple.

Tout à coup, une vieille formule qu'employait sa défunte mère lui revint en mémoire « Il y a deux réponses à ta question : celle du savant et celle du poète. Laquelle veux-tu apprendre en premier? »*

Commençons par celle du savant se dit-elle. C'était toujours la plus évidente des deux, la plus facile à trouver. « Je suis soulagée parce qu'il ne me forcera plus à trahir mes engagements, comme pendant l'examen Chuunin de Konoha. Je suis quelqu'un de droit, je respecte ma parole. A partir de maintenant, je n'aurai de compte à rendre qu'à moi-même. »

Le visage de son plus jeune frère s'imposa à elle. Temari reprochait à son père le traitement qu'il avait infligé à Gaara. Le malheur et l'affliction de ce dernier étaient en partir dus aux choix de leur père. Gaara aurait pu être une petit garçon heureux, entouré et choyé. Au lieu de cela il n'avait connu que rage, haine et rejet. Les épreuves qu'il a traversé l'ont marqué au fer rouge. Elle le voit chaque fois que ses yeux accrochent les siens. Ce garçon a grandi bien trop vite... Temari secoua la tête, comme pour chasser toutes les hypothèses d'un passé qui aurait pu -aurait dû- être heureux. C'était complètement stérile.

Elle se mit à songer à la réponse du poète. La jeune femme but un gorgée de thé au jasmin avant d'essuyer un petite bourrasque glaciale. Elle reprit donc du thé pour se réchauffer. La réponse du poète était toujours la plus dure à trouver, il fallait fouiller au fin fond de soi avant d'entrevoir la réponse. Non, elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne voyait pas.

Elle enfouit son visage dans la couverture pour se protéger du froid mordant qui régnait la nuit dans le désert. Une agréable odeur de basilic s'en dégageait. Un déclic se fit dans son esprit. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour mettre des mots dessus. Cette couverture sentait comme Shikamaru et pour cause, c'était la sienne à la base. On pouvait même voir l'emblème du clan Nara brodé dessus. Il la lui avait donné quand celle de Temari avait été réduite en charpie par les chiots du chenil Inuzuka. En fermant les yeux, elle revoyait ses yeux bruns blasés, son sourire en coin, elle entendait son rire. De spectaculaires et mémorables parties de Go lui revirent en mémoire...

Qui eût cru qu'il lui plairait ? Pas grand monde, elle en tête ! En ce moment de doute, cette odeur avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Avant la mort de son père, Temari avait muselé ses sentiments, catégoriquement refusé d'imaginer un futur pour eux. Jamais il n'aurait accepté que sa fille -l'héritière du clan qui menait le village depuis sa fondation- aie une relation avec un shinobi -certes héritier de son clan- mais d'un clan peu puissant et d'un village qu'il s'apprêtait à trahir.

Son père aurait arrangé un mariage avec un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien pas même le visage... Elle aurait cessé d'être kunoichi pour devenir matriarche du clan de son époux, aurait porté les enfants de cet homme. Sa vie aurait été morne et grise, sans aucun attrait. Temari aurait assumé son devoir comme toute héritière de clan mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle n'était pas de ces femmes que l'on soumet, dont on se sert comme d'un simple ventre pour porter les générations futures.

Mais sa mort changeait la donne. Tout devenait possible. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que les sentiments de Shikamaru soient en phases avec les siens. Elle avait vu ces infimes hésitations dans son comportement, ses regards si particuliers...

Avec ses dons en stratégie, il avait sans aucun doute déjà compris pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte. Temari avait beaucoup apprécié la retenue dont il avait fait preuve, comme quoi Shikamaru pouvait se montrer délicat...

Alors qu'un large sourire commençait à étirer ses lèvres, un violent sentiment de culpabilité envahit la jeune femme. Depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui avait inculqué le sens de la piété filiale. Même mort et enterré, le regard de son père continuera de la fixer, où qu'elle aille, quoi qu'elle fasse. Le sourire se fana.

Quelle conduite adopter ? Écouter son cœur et suivre la direction qu'il lui indiquait ou écouter son éducation, son devoir qui lui désignait la direction opposée ? Voilà un dilemme vieux comme les hommes, vieux comme l'amour.

Alors que les rayons du soleil apparaissaient doucement dans le ciel, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Quelques jours après les éliminatoires des examens Chunnins, elle était passée à côté du domaine Hyûuga. Le patriarche frappait sa fille -Hinata, si ses souvenirs étaient bons- parce qu'elle refusait de lui obéir. Il hurlait qu'elle lui devait obéissance car elle lui devait la vie. Après avoir reçu des gifles magistrales à la volée, la petite fille avait relevé la tête, les yeux brûlants de rage et lui avait dit « Les parents éduquent un enfant pour lui même, pas pour l'utiliser. Sinon ce ne sont pas des parents. Un enfant ne doit en aucun la vie à ses parents, ce sont les parents qui doivent tout à leur enfant. »

Le calme se fit dans l'esprit tourmenté de Temari, elle venait d'avoir comme une révélation.

Elle ne devait rien à ses parents, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné. Elle était tout à fait libre de ses choix de vie, pour la première fois.

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Elle inspira une nouvelle bouffée d'air parfumée au basilic. L'avenir lui ouvrait ses bras accueillants et lui sourirait. Le futur lui paraissait lumineux, tellement riche en possibilités que sa tête se mettait à tourner. Une vie ne suffira pas à toutes les explorer !

Temari est toujours assise sur le toit de sa chambre, blottie dans la couverture de Shikamaru, une tasse de thé au jasmin dans les mains. La tête sereine et le cœur content.

Son père était mort et elle se sentait ridiculement heureuse.

*Cette formule n'est hélas pas de moi mais de l'écrivain Pierre Bottero ! Je conseille d'ailleurs aux amateurs de fantasy qui ne le connaîtraient pas d'aller dévorer ses œuvres !


End file.
